


For Want of Sleep

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Arthur comes up with a cure to Merlin's nightmares and sleep loss.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 30





	For Want of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2011. Posted unedited.

Merlin had nightmares, Arthur knew. He suspected Gaius knew, too, because Merlin probably screamed like a girl. No doubt Gaius was doing everything he could to assist the sleep of his charge.

This wasn't Arthur's problem. Sure, he was a bit worried that the bags under Merlin's eyes had become permanent, but really, that wasn't his concern. He was a prince, after all. His servant's sleep habits weren't allowed to matter to him.

No, the problem was that every night, after being awoken by these night terrors, Merlin made his way down to Arthur's chambers. He tried not to wake him, but Arthur's instinct had been honed so as to resist attackers while he vulnerable, and interrupted sleep was inevitable.

The truth was, he wouldn't really mind if it was just a once-in-a-while thing, but no, it was every night and Merlin didn't _do_ anything. He would just stand there next to Arthur's bed, quiet, with one of Arthur's wrists cradled in his hands, his thumb resting over the steady pulse.

Merlin didn't know that Arthur had been awake for this each night Gradually, yes, he would fall back asleep, safe in Merlin's presence and exhausted from the day before.

And for a while, this was fine. Soon, however, it was becoming impossible for Arthur to ignore that he hadn't had a proper full night's sleep in over a month. He was beginning to go crazy over it.

Arthur yawned, shoving his dinner away and watching blearily as Merlin began the process of preparing him for bed. "Merlin," he caught the man's wrist and dragged it forward until he could press Merlin's fingers against his pulse. Merlin stared at him in surprise. "I know that won't convince you that I'm still alive in a few hours, so why don't you just stay here? If you wake up, you'll know immediately that we're both save and then maybe we'll finally get enough sleep."

Merlin gaped. "But...Gaius..."

"Gaius knows you're here. He likely knows that you've been coming here. It won't take a leap in imagination for him to figure out where you are. We both need sleep, Merlin, and presumably Gaius's cures aren't working, so we may as well give this a try. If not, you'll probably just end up in here by dawn anyway."

Merlin nodded. "Okay...you're not going to kick me in the night, are you?"

"Only if you deserve it," Arthur grinned. "Come on, grab a nightshirt for yourself."

Merlin granted him a tired smile and for once obeyed an order without prompting. Arthur yawned again and crawled into bed.

In theory, this was a great idea. They would both hopefully get some sleep without disturbing anyone else. It was brilliant. Except when Arthur awoke in the morning to find that he'd slept the night through without Merlin waking him in the throws of a nightmare. In fact, Merlin hadn't woken at all. Instead, he was curled up snugly into Arthur's chest, breathing steadily. Arthur's arms were draped over him, one hand tangled in black locks, the other having snuck under Merlin's nightshirt to rest on his thigh.

There was no denying that he liked this position and there was no way he'd be able to get out of bed without Merlin noticing.

Merlin gave a sleepy grumble and arched into him, stretching. Arthur froze in fear. This was supposed to be a sleeping accommodation to help them both rest. It wasn't supposed to be something he enjoyed like this and it definitely wasn't supposed to be something that made Merlin uncomfortable.

Only Merlin didn't seem to be uncomfortable. After an initial moment of surprise, he smiled delightedly and burrowed back into Arthur's chest.

"Good morning," he murmured, nose nudging at the curve where Arthur's shoulder became his neck.

Arthur hand tightened in his hair. "Good morning."


End file.
